In online financial transactions, customers search for and purchase products through electronic communications with online merchants over electronic networks, including mobile communication networks. During the course of these online transactions, customers may not readily know the physical location of the products or the merchants offering the products for sale or purchase consideration. Currently, mobile devices may be used to search for a local item, but if the item is not found within a GPS search radius from the mobile device, one may have to manually search for the items by checking stores via web sites, calling, and so forth.
Finding a store or product outside of a search radius would most likely be an inconvenient distance for pickup, and one may not buy the item or purchase the item online and wait. Typically, after purchase these products are shipped via mail to an address related to the customers. Sometimes, waiting for the purchased products can be inconvenient and unnecessary.
Accordingly, there currently exists a need to localize merchant searches that give the customers ready access to products and services.